In various control systems including a centralized control system and a distributed control system, it is often necessary to control multiple controlled components to work cooperatively to complete one or more control functions. For example, a converter of a wind power generation system usually may include multiple controllers which may constitute a distributed control system; these controllers may include a master controller and multiple slave controllers; and when performing a certain control function such as the converter overload protection function, the main controller may generate control instructions and send the control instructions to the slave controllers and/or the controlled component, and the slave controllers may forward the control instructions to the corresponding controlled components after receiving the control instructions sent by the master controller.
However, due to the communication delay between the master controller and the slave controllers in the distributed control system and the difference in the response durations during which the controlled components execute their corresponding control instructions, the controlled components that work cooperatively may not be able to complete their corresponding operations synchronously, which may result in a mechanical or electrical overload of the controlled components, and cause damage to the controlled components.